Tales of Titan Terror: Sisters In Arms
by The Aceman
Summary: First in a series of chilling stories! Star gets an arm transplant from the last person she suspected...or wanted, with unpleasant results!


This is the first in a series I've decided to do! It should be fun!

DISCLAIMER: Teen Titans is the property of DC and Cartoon Network

Tales Of Titan Terror: Sisters In Arms

The call came. A disturbance had risen up somewhere in Jump City and the only ones capable of restoring order were the much admired group of resident superheroes, the Teen Titans.

Robin led the charge, with Raven and Starfire flying behind him and Beast Boy and Cyborg at the sides. It was an intense battle, all five trying hard to bring peace to the area with their unique abilities.

A powerful sonic blast by Cyborg sent the cause of the disturbance into a building, creating an explosion. Debris fell all around, and Starfire saw this as her chance to end this. However, the alien girl didn't see the massive twisted hunk of razor-sharp metal come down upon her, until it was too late. Her arm was outstretched and the debris came down, severing it below the shoulder.

Starfire cried out and fell, shutting her eyes due to the pain. Robin saw what had happened and immediately went to her. "Starfire!"

She had passed out from the pain and rapid blood loss, unable to hear the young leader's words. Raven lifted a car with her dark energy and sent it flying into their enemy, ending the battle once and for all. She never showed it, but was genuinely concerned for her friend.

The Titans immediately got Starfire back to the tower and wrapped up what remained of her arm and hooked her up in order to replace the blood she had lost. She would be unconscious for quite some time yet.

Robin was quite possibly the most distraught over this tragic development. "One arm…how can she continue being a Titan with just one arm?"

Cyborg, ever the voice of reason, attempted to calm him. "I could put in some calls, give her a new cybernetic one. Of course, it would be a lot of work tryin' to make it look like her old arm, not to mention all the complicated technology involved in order to accurately simulate her starbolts.."

This just got Robin more upset. "No, that would take too long…I just wish she could get her old arm back…."

Raven looked at them, with a look in her eyes that suggested that she had an idea. "Well, there IS one way…"

At this point, Robin would welcome any idea other than Cyborg's. "What, Raven? What do you have in mind?" The dark girl looked them all over. "Cyborg's idea would take too long, if we want her to have two good arms firing starbolts, there's only one person we can go to for that…Blackfire…"

Beast Boy was perplexed. "But…why would she help? How could she help? Man, I just don't get it…"

Raven continued. "Let's just say she'd be making a charitable donation…" Cyborg was taken aback "No way! You ain't suggestin'…" Raven looked at the large hero. "Why not? She's caused her sister so much pain, I think it's time she felt some herself, along with the added bonus of her seeing that she was helping Starfire for once."

Robin thought long and hard about it, looking at the sleeping girl beside him. He finally spoke up, keeping it short and sweet. "Let's do it."

She slept in her cell, stirring as she began to awaken. She wasn't fully cognizant yet, but knew something wasn't…right. When she was finally fully awake she looked over and saw it, a bandaged stump where her left arm once was. Blackfire's screams filled pretty much the entire prison complex until they died down eventually after a good 10 minutes.

She then closed her eyes, silently invoking a Tamaranian curse upon whoever was now in possession of her arm.

Robin sighed, his work finally done. "Okay, it should work." Raven nodded. "It was really the only way to get her back in action in the shortest amount of time possible. The only trick is seeing how she'll react when she discovers who donated it."

The Titan leader shook his head. "We can't tell her, although it is inevitable she'll find out eventually. I doubt she'll take it well, but she's strong and she'll learn to live with it."

Raven looked at the still sleeping alien girl. "Let's hope you're right." Robin and Raven then left and soon after, Starfire woke up.

She looked at her new appendage and blinked. She was certain she had lost her arm, but apparently not. It was a Tamaranian female's arm, and she felt thankful that Robin had done such a masterful job in reattaching it.

Just then, her new arm lifted off the bed but Starfire hadn't willed it to do so. This made her stare at it wide-eyed, perplexed as to why this could be happening. The new hand made a fist and as Starfire felt the energy build up, she saw that this new glow was different, it was…a pinkish colour. She had only seen one person with Starbolts that colour and it filled her with dread. This wasn't her arm, it belonged to her sister. "B..but..how…?" She verbally expressed her thoughts and decided to go to her friends, so that they could give an explanation. Starfire left the medical bay to confront the others.

Raven saw Starfire walk up to Robin and attempted to keep the young alien girl from having an outburst. "It's all right, Starfire. Now you have two good arms again, so there's nothing to worry about."

As if she couldn't hear Raven's words, Starfire grabbed Robin with her new left arm and lifted him off the ground. "I want answers, now!" Although it sounded like her, the tone of her words were very unlike the usually sweet, kind princess the others had known in the past.. Robin was stunned "Starfire…I wanted you to stay a part of the team…I didn't want your life as a Titan to be over..."

Raven tried to calm her down. "Relax, Starfire. I know this is a shock, but there's no need to overreact." Starfire shot her an icy look and Raven was completely unprepared.

Robin struggled in her vice like grip and did his best to get her to release him. "Star..I'm sorry, I didn't know this would upset you so much.." She then closed her eyes and looked up at the leader. "Robin…? Oh, forgive me, I am sorry…" She then dropped him and ran off to her room, barely holding back tears.

Starfire just stared at her new arm, both perplexed and maybe also a bit disgusted. Of all the people, why her own sister who hated her so much? She didn't get much time to think about this as the arm reached up and grabbed her neck, squeezing the life out of the alien Titan.

Starfire tried crying out, but only came out with strangled sounds until Robin came in, with the intention of both comforting her and explaining fully why it was done. He stared in shock for a couple of seconds, then attempted to remove the vengeful limb from Starfire's throat. This proved difficult, due to the Tamaranian's strength.

With both the combined efforts of both Robin and Starfire, the arm ceased its activities, allowing the girl to breathe yet again. "Star..I'm so sorry…I know how much you love being a Titan and…I just wanted you to be happy…."

Starfire looked right at the leader. "Oh, Robin…I forgive you, but…no, never mind…my sister truly was the only one who could have provided an adequate replacement…" Her eyes then began to harden, like before. "But…it was a foolish action!" She grabbed him with her left arm and tossed him into the wall, nearly putting him through it.

She gasped, becoming herself once more "Robin!" She ran to him and picked her up with her own arm. "S..star…" Before he got the rest out, the alarm went off. Starfire hesitated, but joined Robin in the common room to see what danger faced them.

The Titans appeared, seeing vehicles and buildings set ablaze. Beast Boy knocked over a hydrant as an elephant and sprayed water on the fires, putting them out. Robin came forward, determined to end this mindless destruction. "All right! Who's responsible?"

A figure flew down, landing in front of them. She had only one arm. "That's exactly what I'd like to know myself." Blackfire then saw her younger sister with her arm and didn't know whether to laugh or be enraged. "You? YOU have MY arm? Oh, this actually turned out better than I thought…"

Starfire confronted her older sister. "How so?" Blackfire chuckled. "You see, sister dear, I put a curse on that arm…that isn't the only thing you're sharing with me from now on. Eventually, it'll take over your life…and make you just like your loving older sister…" As she said this, a smirk of malevolence creeped onto her face.

The young alien girl charged her "Never!" She fired starbolts at Blackfire, alternating between green and pinkish. The elder sister flew up, evading the volley. "Well, seems like you're picking up a bit of my viciousness, Starfire…I might actually be able to get along with you now..."

Flying into her hard and fast, Starfire slammed Blackfire through the window of a store and proceeded to land blow after blow upon her, letting out a vicious scream as she pounded her older sister into oblivion.

The other Titans were shocked at this display, to say the least, until Cyborg raised his cannon. Robin looked at him in disbelief. "Cyborg, what are you doing?" The large half robot just continued to aim at the two girls "I gotta separate 'em, Robin."

Raven shook her head. "I have a better way." She then encased Starfire in a black glow, which the princess was not too fond of being in. "Release me! Now! I demand it!"

Robin tried talking her down. "Starfire….you need to calm down…don't let it control you, you're better than that. You'll never be like your sister, just keep reminding yourself of that, ok?"

Starfire's breathing relaxed to its regular pattern and the fury once in her eyes subsided. "Yes, Robin. You are correct, I must be stronger than this…" she looked at her left arm, "stronger than her…"

Raven then dissipated the field holding her and all finally appeared normal. Robin looked at the severely beaten Blackfire and sighed. "I hope this will be a lesson for her. I doubt she'll forget this anytime soon." A ship came down and gathered her broken body and blinked out of sight, back to the prison colony from where it came.

Starfire also sighed and looked at her new arm. "Yes…but at least she will finally be doing some good with her life, just as I shall learn to get along with her in some measure."

With that, the arm lifted itself again, facing her and once more made a fist, but raised one finger. It was the middle one. Starfire gave her arm a slightly exasperated look, knowing full well the meaning of this gesture. "Sister…" The arm dropped.


End file.
